fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Naughty Angel
Naughty Angel (わんぱく天使 Wanpaku Tenshi) is a shojo and gag work by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, serialized in Akita Shoten's Princess magazine. Overview As a successor feature in the magazine to Tsumannaiko-chan, the series would be a remake and extension of Akatsuka's one-shot Masegaki '''(which had been serialized earlier in the year in Weekly Shojo Comic). It revolves around a young boy named Kiyoshi and his teenage sister, who's very popular among young men in the neighborhood. Kiyoshi aims to intercept any advances from these would-be suitors and set them up for pranks, as they are too unworthy for her. While the older sister figure was imported without much change from Masegaki, Kiyoshi was a total reworking of the "Yo-chan" character. Ultimately, besides the title referring to Kiyoshi himself, the final story of the series revolves around an actual angel in disguise that the boy winds up showing his kindness to. Characters There is also rather minor presence of the Akatsuka's Star System on occasion in the title, such as the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes showing up, or Beramatcha in the ski lodge chapter. Kiyoshi The protagonist. He is a small, bratty young boy who frustrates his sister due to his disobedience. He earns his nickname of "Naughty Angel" from the girlfriend of a young man he arranged to be part of his scheme in tricking and humiliating a delinquent that had a crush on his sister (and that had harassed the couple). In cases different from the usual, he had wound up dashing the dreams of a horny and lewd dog that obsessed over his sister and arranging for him to be turned into a purse. He also is shown to have had to deal with a flirtatious gay high school student (Kaoru) on the beach that was more interested in him than anything to do with his sister. Big Sister A popular teenage schoolgirl longed for by others. She will wind up bearing witness to some of the ultimate downfalls of her admirers, but other times will be entirely oblivious. She is not only the target for peers of her age, but also that for much older men which Kiyoshi managed to sabotage. The Angel A dirty little girl appearing in the final chapter. While other citizens are revolted by her, Kiyoshi helps her out and lets her stay at his house. Though she is incredibly dirty and smelly, tracking mud all over the place, Kiyoshi must put up with her and even forces himself to drink the disgusting soup she made. Pleased at him going through with it, she reveals herself to be a tall, beautiful angel in disguise that had been stuck on Earth. She proceeds to clean up the mess she made, and bids Kiyoshi farewell. Serialization *Princess: May 1976-May 1977 Chapters: * 1. 'Kiyoshi is Cupid '(キヨシはキューピッド) * 2. 'Hey You're Going to Do It '(ねえちゃんされいじゃくろうをするぜ) * 3. '''A Bab Color Shizuzu Man (バブ色にしゆず男) * 4. Horny Dog Mischief '''(エッチな犬みつぎもの) * 5. '''Young Man Swimming in the Sea (海水浴のおんな男) * 6. Mr. Kondo is 38 Years Old (近藤先生は38歳) * 7. Our Hard-Line Police Officer (われら硬派の警察官) * 8. Okamoto Rubber Jiro of Genius (天才の岡本ゴム次郎) * 9. Money and Ski and Fur Coat (お金とスキーと毛皮コート) * 10. Shabby Santa Claus (しょぼくれサンタクロース) * 11. It is Fun Sai for Hinamatsuri Party (ひなまつりパーティーをフンサイだ) * 12. Urara's Spring Eura (うららうららの春うらら) * 13. Kiyoshi and Dirty Angel (キヨシと汚れたエンゼル) Reprints *Akita Shoten: 1 volume in the "Princess Comics" imprint. 3 chapters of Tsumannaiko-chan reprinted as extra content. *Shogakukan: The Princess Comics volume was digitized for the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set and the print-on-demand version from ComicPark. Though Tsumannaiko-chan was given its own volume in the release, Shogakukan left the 3 chapters intact in his book. *eBookJapan: 1 volume External Links Category:Manga Category:Shōjo works Category:Works serialized in Princess Category:1970s works